reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa Grainhiert
Elsa Grainhiert was an Assassin who was apart of the Undead Resistance. After the team disbanded, she started working for Jaldabaoth, until her demise. Appearance Elsa is shown to be a beautiful woman who has long black hair tied into one tail on the left side along with eyes that droop, and purple eyes, giving her a gentle aura. She wears a black dress and wields bent black swords from the northern lands. Personality Elsa is a battle maniac, not even hesitating to injure herself if she can fight strong opponents, which is helped by her abnormal healing rate. This is also shown through her persistence. Her favorite things are seeing colorful bowels and touching warm looking internal organs. Within combat, she enjoys cleaving through the abdominal region with the intent of tearing the target's bowels out. Elsa also enjoys knitting cotton dolls, especially after a good kill, and mentions to have over 10 years of experience. Although it isn't mentioned, she presumably destroys them later. History Chronology Decaying Mind Arc Her first appearance is when she and the rest of the Undead Resistance confront Philip, Justice, Aqua, and Rem. The resistance and the heroes then duke it out, however, the heroes decide to retreat as Philip’s power had been drained, and the resistance’s numbers were too much of an issue. After everyone in Guija City has evacuated due to the Danger Beast attack, Justice began looking for Meili, he then finds little ripped off scraps of her dress, he is able to get her scent, so he follows the scent trail, but ends up finding a horrific scene. Elsa was sitting there, next to Meili’s unconscious body. Elsa then runs at Justice and kills him. After Philip’s powers return, he and Elsa get into a huge brawl, with Philip being the victor. With the remaining amount of mana she has, she uses a spell that paralyzed Philip so she could get away. Tomura Shigaraki mentioned Elsa and a few others, calling them “traitors” for leaving him, and the Undead Resistance. She doesn’t return for the rest of the arc as she was trying to keep a low profile. Escape the Mansion Arc Her silhouette could be seen while she was talking to Roswaal about something. It is presumed that they were talking about the extermination of Justice and Beatrice, and how much it will all cost. Her silhouette can also be seen as she’s watching everyone in the mansion leave, from the forest. A Scream from 400 Years Ago Arc Justice is in absolute shock when he sees that Elsa is in the Mansion. He gets a little angry thinking about what she did to Meili that one time, he lets the emotions get the best of him, and attacks her. They both battle it out until Justice is cornered, just as she’s about to kill him, he disappears. Elsa soon realizes that this some sort of Spacial Magic and tries to open all the doors in the mansion, to find the place he disappeared into, killing anyone in the way. She interrupts the conversation that Justice and Beatrice were having, and asking if she can be “that person” to kill her. Justice uses a blinding spell and escapes with Beatrice. Elsa, however, catches up to them and fights them, she catches Beatrice by surprise and kills her, she also proceeds to kill Justice, who was stunned by Beatrice’s death. Justice returns to the mansion again, and has his second fight with Elsa, Mallow joins in and helps Justice. Though, Elsa was able to manipulate Mallow and provoke her, which lead her to her death. Justice is shocked by this and tries to run away, knowing he won’t be able to get very far, which he didn’t before Elsa killed him again. Elsa notices Beatrice and Justice running, she tries to intervene them and start a battle, this, however, does not happen, as they continue to run away. Elsa then runs at both of them at supersonic speed, pushing both of them out of the mansion (As they were close to the door). Elsa, still in the mansion, runs at full speed towards Justice and Beatrice, who are full of despair. Just as she’s about to exit the mansion, a pillar of flame comes crashing down onto the mansion. The flame was from Shalltear Bloodfallen, as she is talking to Beatrice and Justice, Elsa tries using a surprise attack and throws both of her kukuri knives at Shalltear, to no avail, though. Shalltear then kills Elsa by using a spell that had made her implode. Powers & Abilities Trivia *According to Justice, she still haunts his dreams, from time to time. *Her birthday is April 29th, a pun on death and meat. *Because of her Sadistic personality, when Justice was describing Elsa, Regulus thought that he was talking about Emilia. *Elsa is the second “youngest” vampire, second to only Staz and Rem’s child. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Half-Humans Category:Females Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:A+ Category:Undead Resistance